Snowfur
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Snowkit Snowpaw Snowfur Snowfur |familyl = Stormtail Moonflower Bluestar Thistleclaw Whitestorm |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Mate: Son: |mentor = Halftail |apps = None |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = Secrets of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, SkyClan's Destiny, Sign of the Moon }} Snowfur is a thick furred, graceful white she-cat with gray tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes, and a fluffy tail. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Snowpaw is first mentioned by Bluepaw to Crookedpaw when he tells Bluepaw that the new warrior, Oakheart, is his brother and Crookedpaw comments that he is a brilliant hunter. She points Snowpaw out nearby him commenting that she is a great hunter also. :Later, she spots Crookedpaw attacking Bluepaw in the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She rushes to Bluepaw's aid, and together, they drive off Crookedpaw. RiverClan then retreats, leaving ThunderClan the Sunningrocks. Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowkit and Bluekit are born to Moonflower and Stormtail. Snowkit opens her eyes before Bluekit, and when Bluekit opens her eyes, the two explore the camp together and meet their older denmates, Leopardkit and Patchkit, who then not very kindly introduces them to a ThunderClan apprentice, Dapplepaw. Bluekit attempts to sneak away with Snowkit, but Snowkit wants to stay with Leopardkit and Patchkit. Eventually Bluekit convinces Snowkit to help her explore alone. They go into the warriors den, Pinestar's den, the elders' den and are shown the Medicine Cat's den by Goosefeather. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Bluekit then dares Snowkit to eat poppy seeds. Snowkit eats two, commenting that they are delicious. Then they are found by Moonflower, who is furious that Goosefeather didn't watch them while they were with him in his den. She asks Snowkit how many poppy seeds she ate, and Goosefeather says she'll sleep it off. Bluekit tries to defend her sister, saying it was her fault. :A bit later, Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices. Snowpaw is mentored by Sparrowpelt, and has a more exciting first day than Bluepaw, though Bluepaw caught a large bit of prey. That night, a Gathering takes place and Bluepaw gets to go. Snowpaw does not, which makes her jealous. When Goosefeather interprets the omen about the vole's fur and WindClan, Snowpaw and Bluepaw are not allowed to fight because they are too young, and instead are the messengers in the battle. They had to carry messages. Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower, is murdered by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. Snowpaw is seen showing feelings to Thistlepaw throughout her apprenticeship, much to Bluepaw's annoyance and dislike. When Crookedpaw attacks Bluepaw, Snowpaw helps her and the two fend Crookedpaw together. Bluepaw tells Snowpaw about the prophecy, but Snowpaw tells her not to listen to Goosefeather. :Much later in the book, Snowpaw and Bluepaw become warriors, Snowfur and Bluefur. After Thistlepaw battles off a dog, he becomes a warrior, named Thistleclaw and soon after Snowfur becomes his mate, and she gives birth to Whitekit. Bluefur then coaxes Snowfur out into the forest, where they find ShadowClan warriors' on their territory. They battle them off, but Snowfur, in anger, follows them. She is hit by a monster and dies. The Clan, especially Whitekit and Bluefur, heavily grieves for her. :When Bluestar receives her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluestar one of her lives: the life of pride. She thanks Bluestar for raising Whitestorm, and tells her sister that she was chosen by StarClan a long time ago, and that they never regretted their choice. She is later mentioned at the end of the book, when Bluestar feels her sister's scent around her. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Snowfur appears only briefly: when the SkyClan ancestors and StarClan are reunited for a night. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with her sister, Bluestar, and her son, Whitestorm. In the Omen of the Star Series ''Sign of the Moon :Snowfur makes her appearance in StarClan, with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Mosskit in StarClan. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitekit, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur had been killed by a Twoleg monster, chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. :Snowfur becomes the guardian and foster mother of her niece, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when Bluefur takes her to Oakheart. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it is Mosskit's time, and promises Bluefur that she'll take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery, caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Son: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Mother: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Sister: : Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Grandsons: :Sootfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: 'Snowfur's Family Tree' Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Main Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters